


A Better Future

by Thinker90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is in the past, but for what reason he knows not. Then it arrives, a chance for a better future.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	A Better Future

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always enjoyed doing the slow katas. Using a bokken the Jedi ebbed and flowed, a gentle stream meandering through the Force. It was a moving meditation that he had picked up from Anakin of all people. He’d seen how calm his padawan got from fixing his fighter and in the midst of war where the standard sit down form of meditation was simply not feasible, the katas helped centre him.

As he needed to be centered now, as a sixteen year old padawan once again to Qui-Gon Jinn. It had been a year since he woke up close to 40 years in the past after being cut down by his fallen brother. He knew nothing more than it was the Will of the Force that he be here. As he swept into the next series of movements he was not aware of the thoughtful glances the Masters in the training salle were sending him.

Obi-Wan had changed to all that knew him, and all that did not. He was far calmer more mature than he had been. He had the bearing of the most senior of their order while being one of their most junior, and at one point, most impulsive and emotion driven boy to have walked the Jedi Order’s hallowed halls.

The incongruence elicited much curiousity among them. And dare say, some gossip as well. All of which the young man was aware of. But he did nothing to put them at ease nor dispel the rumors. The Force told him, it was not time. But it was coming, and a new dawn for the Order.

An odd sensation pricked him, but everything about the situation was odd. The Force nudged him and Obi-Wan paused in his kata, using senses more open to the Living Force he cast it outwards searching, seeking what it was the Force wanted his attention drawn to.

After awhile he found it, a soft and gentle smile stealing across his face, the brightest spark in a dark place, an ember that would turn into an inferno.

“_Hello there, Anakin.”_

A new hope, and a better future.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord I’m into some serious fluff between these two. They need hugs.


End file.
